


Lestrade's Desk

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Got Me Hot N' Bothered [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kinda, PWP, Smut, blowjob, dom!reader, sub!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Sherlock leaned over the desk, opening the first file and reading through it. The desk facing the door gave you a wicked idea. It was low enough that you would not be seen if you slipped under it.





	Lestrade's Desk

**Author's Note:**

> Omfg. I have now read everything you’ve written and it’s so amazing! You’re such a talented writer and I can’t wait to read more of your work! Idk if you’re taking requests rn but if you are, could you do either a Mycroft or Sherlock x reader smut where the reader is giving them a blowjob under the desk when someone interrupts and they have to act completely normal not to give anything away? That would be amazing! Thanks! Keep up the great work!
> 
> And:
> 
> Hi! I love your blog. Could you maybe write something where the reader gets sherlock off with a blowjob under Lestrade’s desk or something? And he is really loud eventho there are people coming in and talking to him?

“Ugh, just don’t touch anything else, please!”, Lestrade sighed, throwing up his hands as he turned to leave the room. He was called to a case while you were ‘visiting’ him, and Sherlock — after listening to the details — wasn’t interested in helping. You had actually come here in search for a case to solve, and Lestrade had laid out everything that was going on at the moment.

Sherlock leaned over the desk, opening the first file and reading through it. The desk facing the door gave you a wicked idea. It was low enough that you would not be seen if you slipped under it. Sherlock noticed your expression, eyes going from the desk to the glass front and then to you. He gave a quick nod, and you slipped underneath the desk. He sat down on Lestrades chair, hands atop the desk. The sound of paper rustling signalled that he was continuing to look through the files.

You shuffled closer, hands on his thighs parting his legs so you could fit right in-between them. He was already half hard, you saw through his trousers. You chuckled, fingers stroking him. Silently and slowly, you undid his trousers, pulling his cock free. Sherlock kept his breathing normal, but you knew he would come undone by the time your lips touched his cock.

Sherlock and you had been together for a long time now, and you knew exactly how to make his body shiver with minimum effort from your side. Your finger wrapped around the base of his cock, just holding him in your hands. Sherlocks cock jumped in anticipation, and you heard him breathe out, probably trying to keep his calm. He was such an exhibitionist, so f course this excited him.

You shuffled even closer, letting your mouth hover over his cock. He whined, shifting a little closer. You shushed him, stroking your thumb over the underside of his cock. Finally, you poked your tongue out, gently laying his cock down on it. Everything just to tease him. He whined again, still feeling your hot breath, but now also getting a taste of your wonderful mouth. He knew exactly how long you could draw this out, and it made him both excited and annoyed. Sherlock was completely hard now, the taste of him coating your tongue.

You licked over his head slowly, letting him feel the texture on his sensitive head, then you jut let it rest on your tongue again. Sherlock gasped, he hated and loved that game at the same time. You did that again and again, never leaving the same amount of time between licks. When you pulled away, Sherlock whined from the loss of touch, but that whine turned into delighted gasps when you dragged your nails gently, oh so gently, up and down his cock. His hips twitched, thighs tensed and cock bobbed every few moments, and you hoped that his face was red.

“Sherlock. The files.”, you whispered. Almost frantically, he reached for a file, acting like he was reading to not draw attention on him.

Leaning in once again, your mouth went for the base of his cock, kissing and licking at it. You froze when the door opened.

“Sherlock? What are you doing in here?” It was an officer you had met before, but you hadn’t bothered remembering his name. This could either be bad, or very, very good. You resumed your attention on Sherlocks cock. Paper rustled, so you guessed he held up a file for the officer to see.

“Looking through cases”, he answered shortly, sucking in a breath when you licked a stripe up from the base of his cock to the head.

“And where’s-”

“Toilet”, Sherlock gritted out, your tongue swirling over the head of his cock again and again.

“Okay… you alright?” You opened your mouth, taking Sherlocks head in completely and then suckling on it.

“Yes!”

“I’ll… be going then.” The door opened and shut again, and Sherlock let out a loud groan. Sherlock leaned heavily onto the table, panting hard. His cock jumped and dribbled onto your tongue, and you swallowed around him.

“Fuck, fuck!” You pulled away, letting his cum dribble down his cock without further stimulation. "No…”, he whimpered, shaking with unfulfilled need. His cock stayed mostly hard. Before he could complain even more, you swallowed down his cock again, sucking harshly. Soon, his moans rose in volume again, signalling that he was close.

“Don’t stop!”, he panted, groaning when you started bobbing your head. But you weren’t so kind to him. You pulled away, watching his cock bob and twitch, chuckling as you heard his whine.

Slowly, you jerked him off, keeping your movements slow and steady, but also maintaining a tight grip on him. He groaned, almost ready to cum yet again. You brought your lips to his tip, focusing on licking and circling the head as your hand worked on his shaft.

“Please…”

That was what you wanted to hear. You sped up, suckling and stroking until the salty flavour of his cum filled your mouth. All the while, Sherlock couldn’t hold his hips still, hands moving under the table to grab your head and fuck your mouth. As his orgasm subsided, he slouched in the chair, eyes hazy, and still breathing hard. But you didn’t stop yet.

You kept going until he was hard again, his body weakly fighting you, but his pleasure was in your hands. To know his orgasms belonged to you was a mayor turn on, and you wanted him to cum just once again before you took this back home where you could use him properly.

“I- I can’t!”, he gasped, trying to get away from you. As you moved your mouth away, you kept a tight grip on his cock, making sure he couldn’t pull away.

“You can and you will. That’s an order.” You went back to pleasuring him.

“Yes, mistress”, he whined. “Yes- oh! Please! Mistress!” He came into your mouth, still intense, but almost no cum came from his softening cock. He sobbed as you kept milking his cock, legs jumping, trying to get away.

“Calm yourself, we’re not finished with this”, you said as you crawled out from under the desk. It was a miracle that nobody noticed you. “We’ll keep going at home.” A whimper was your only answer.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
